Counting Bodies Like Sheep
by Anamique4
Summary: "I'll be the one to protect you from a will to survive and a voice of reason." Bakura messing with Ryou, in more ways than one. TENDERSHIPPING. Rated high-ish T for implied rape, blood/gore, some language, etc. SLIGHTLY EDITED.


**I was actually in a pretty good mood when I wrote this, believe it or not. XD Thought of it while on vacation. It actually fits them really well... **

_(Italics) _**are the song lyrics and what Bakura is thinking and saying.**

Normal **is Bakura's inner monologue.**

/.../** is Ryou speaking to Bakura through their mind link. **

**Songfic for "Counting Bodies Like Sheep (To The Rhythm of The War Drums)" by A Perfect Circle**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or this song. **

* * *

><p><em>Don't fret precious, I'm here. <em>

You turn to look at me, a frightened expression on your face.

_Step away from the window…_

You instinctively obey me, and I smirk. I've trained you well, haven't I, little yadonushi?

_Go back to sleep._

Your chocolate eyes, so round and innocent, fall closed, and I take over before you hit the ground. In our shared mind, I take a look in at your soul room. You're curled up on the bed in the corner. As I watch from the doorway, you whimper at something in your dream, and begin to shiver. The small sound reaches me, and I cross the dark room over to your side. I stroke your long white hair, pushing it back from your pale face. Your tremors cease, and you seem to lean in to the touch of my hand.

_Safe from Pain-_

Nothing reaches you here, nothing can hurt you… Except me.

_And Truth-_

You have no one. Your mother and beloved sister are gone, your father never burdens himself to see you, and your friends scarcely notice you exist. Here you can escape the reality. Enter the beautiful pretense…

_And Choice-_

Don't worry, yadonushi. I'll make all the decisions for you. You need never trouble yourself with the trying problems of your sad little life ever again. I feel your weariness. You're tired… So tired… Tired of living day after day miserable and alone… Don't worry. I'll never leave you.

_And other poison devils._

_See, they don't give a fuck about you… _

_Like I do. _

It's true. I'm the only one you can trust. The others would turn from you without a second thought, but I never would. You mean far too much to me… You're so very important to me…

_Counting bodies like sheep…_

I turn away from your sleeping form. Time for a bit of fun. In the blink of an eye, I am in control of your body once more. I grab a knife from the kitchen drawer. Really, you should be more careful with these around me. I walk out the door and into the night air, where the shadows spring up at once around their master, cloaking me from others' gaze.

_Counting bodies like sheep…_

The blood lust is unbelievable. One by one, faces frozen in terror, one after another. Their screams echo in my head.

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._

Slicesliceslice. The blood is running down my hands and onto my clothes. It's a terrible bother that blood stains so easily. I know you love this outfit, yadonushi. Slicesliceslice.

_Counting bodies like sheep… _

I pause. A fly buzzes by my right ear. A heavy haze is in the air. It reeks of death. I take a deep gulp of the sweet scent and let out a satisfied breath.

/Bakura?/

I snarl.

_Go back to sleep. _

/N-no./

Your voice is timid. Your words betray you. You're scared.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…)_

I'm more forceful this time. Don't disobey me, yadonushi. I don't want to have to… punish you.

_Go back to sleep. _

/No./

Ah, and now you're attempting to be forceful.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…)_

It's amusing.

_Go back to sleep. _

I'm going to tell you once more.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep…)_

/NO!/

I sigh. Why must you insist on being difficult? After all I do for you, all that I say, all the bad dreams I chase away.

_Go back to sleep._

You gasp as I'm suddenly there in front of you. You try and run around me, but I'm blocking the doorway. I grab your wrists. You cry out in pain as I squeeze them tighter and tighter.

_Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep Go to sleep_

_Go back to sleep._

I drag you across the room. I wish you hadn't disobeyed yadonushi, I really do.

_Go back to sleep. _

I throw you onto the bed.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep…)_

Your back hits the wall as you fearfully retreat from where I stand.

_Go back to sleep. _

Except now it's too late for that, isn't it? You defied me. It's too late for backing away. Too late for sleep.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep…)_

I pull you back from the wall and pin you down underneath me.

_Go back to sleep. _

If only you could.

_Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums._

Your chocolate eyes are spilling tears, and they run down your face. I lick them. They taste like you.

"Please..." you whisper.

_Go back to sleep._

I flip you over so you are face-down on the bed.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…)_

You should have listened to me. I didn't want to have to punish you.

_Go back to sleep. _

It doesn't last long… for me. For you, it might have felt like hours.

_Go back to sleep. (Counting bodies like sheep to the rhythm of the war drums…)_

Your screams are like a drug to me, and I savor every single one.

_Go back to sleep. _

After it's over, you just lay there, curled into a fetal position. I lie there behind you, stroking your long white hair. I murmur the words into your ear, making you shiver.

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_Your enemies and all your demons. _

No one will ever touch you. No one except me. Anyone who dares to hurt you will suffer my wrath, yadonushi. Any bully, any teacher, any person who dares mock you or scorn you for your fragility or albinism. Tenderness isn't a curse, it's a charm.

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_A will to survive and a voice of reason._

What do you need your body for? What is your life really worth? No one notices you anyways. All you need is me, your yami. My darkness will shroud you better than any false smile or insincere words ever could.

_I'll be the one to protect you from_

_Your enemies and your choices, son. _

_One in the same, _

_I must isolate you. _

Just stay here, yadonushi. Stay here in this little room. It's made of you. It is you. In here you'll never have to deal with life's hardships again. It'll just be you and me. Together. Forever.

_Isolate and save you from yourself. _

I kiss your neck and you shudder. I stand up, dressing myself, and walk to the doorway. I look back. You're still lying there, chocolate eyes glazed over. Slowly, your eyes close. I chuckle and close the door.

Sleep tight, Ryou.

* * *

><p><strong>Whut. <strong>

**Yeaaaa, that veered off from my original idea quite a bit actually. It was supposed to be purely Bakura messing with Ryou's head, but it turned into... an abuse fic. Hmm... **

**Anyways, REVIEW por favor! First time I wrote something like this, so let me know how I did. Also first time Tendershipping, so let me know if I should write it again, hm? ^^ **

**Ja ne~! **


End file.
